Clyde McBride
'' |voice=Caleel Harris (episode 1-60A) Andre Robinson (episode 60B-present) |first="Left in the Dark" |last= |fullname= |species=Human |alias=The Clydesdale (by Lynn and Bobby) |personality=Intelligent, cowardly, neurotic, merciful, pathetic, worrisome, loyal, dim-witted |appearance= |occupation= |home=Royal Woods, Michigan |family=Howard and Harold McBride (adoptive fathers); Gayle (adoptive grandmother) |pets=Cleopawtra the cat; Nepurrtiti‎‎ the kitten |friends=Lincoln Loud; Rusty Spokes; Liam; Zach Gurdle; Stella; Chloe (current love interest); Ronnie Anne Santiago; Haiku; Lori Loud (former love interest); Emma (former love interest); Dr. Lopez |enemies=Bobby (one-sided on Clyde's side); Hawk and Hank; Chandler McCann (formerly) |quote="Cadet Clyde, reporting for duty!" }}Clyde McBride is Lincoln's best friend on The Loud House. He is a nerdy, intelligent 11-year-old African-American boy who is the adopted only child of same-gender couple, Howard and Harold McBride. As Lincoln's best friend, Clyde shares a lot of the same interests as him, such as video games and science fiction movies, and is always willing to help his buddy Lincoln in his endeavors. However, he is often distracted by his obsessive crush on Lincoln's oldest sister, Lori (who doesn't like him at all), and has trouble acting normal around her. Biography Clyde is awkward, caring, and nerdy, but sweet and supportive at the same time. Lincoln can always count on Clyde to help him with a plan. Like Lincoln, Clyde has a passion for comic books, video games, and science fiction movies. He is also a cat lover and owns two cats that he loves very much, despite how his oldest cat Cleopawtra always misbehaves. Clyde is quite intelligent beyond his years. He knows how to do taxes and about table manners as seen in "A Tale of Two Tables" and knows how to take care of babies. In addition, he seems mildly rich through his parents, given his nice house and lifestyle as shown in "Attention Deficit" and "Roughin' It". He is socially inept, but ultimately a very friendly and kind person. Clyde is patient and enjoys the company of all of Lincoln's sisters, since he gets lonely with being an only child. Clyde is very neurotic, cowardly, cautious, and worrisome. He has asthma, which requires him and his dads to carry an inhaler everywhere. According to his parents, he cannot consume meals with too much sugar or orange juice with pulp. Clyde is allergic to all kinds of nuts, especially peanuts, as well as gluten (possibly non-celiac gluten sensitivity). "Dance, Dance Resolution" shows that he suffers from acrophobia, a fear of heights, and can show severe signs of altitude sickness because of it. Clyde often panics and overreacts; when he does, he hyperventilates into a paper bag that he carries with him at all time. Clyde is a huge fan of Blarney, the show's version of Barney the Dinosaur as seen in "The Price of Admission". He knows all of Blarney's songs by heart. He also owns many stuffed animals that keep him company. Clyde has his own laptop and a white noise machine in his room. "April Fools Rules" shows that he has a baseball trophy, possibly passed down from Harold (who used to be a baseball player). A running gag in the show's first three seasons is Clyde's unhealthy and obsessive crush on Lori. Seeing, hearing, or even thinking about her would cause him to freak out, bleed profusely through his nose, and act like a malfunctioning robot in some cases. He occasionally faints as well. In his closet, Clyde has a shrine filled with candid pictures of Lori and treasures things she gives him or has touched or he has stolen from her. Clyde also sends Lori gifts, as seen in "Change of Heart", but Lori stores Clyde's gifts in a box. He even once tried sabotaging one of Lori and Bobby's dates in "Save the Date", which he ultimately failed at. This running gag seems to have come to an end as of fourth season; the third-season episode "Absent Minded" and the storybook Campaign Chaos! mark the last mentions of his crush on Lori. In "Be Stella My Heart" (the episode immediately following "Absent Minded"), Clyde was shown to have a crush on new classmate Stella; and in "Brave the Last Dance", he had a crush on his fellow dance-planning committee member, Emma, only to be rejected by her and ultimately finding a new crush in another committee member, Chloe. Episodes focusing on Clyde * "Baby Steps" * "Change of Heart" * "Absent Minded" * "Game Boys" * "Exchange of Heart" * "Brave the Last Dance" Gallery Clyde-about-web.jpg The Loud House Clyde McBride A Tale of Two Tables 1.png Clyde McBride Asset from the Loud House Game.png Clyde taking notes.png The Loud House Clyde McBride as One Eyed Jack.png|Clyde as One-Eyed Jack. Clyde with his dads.jpg|Clyde and his dads Clyde and Lincoln.png The Loud House Clyde McBride and Lincoln The Sweet Spot.PNG Lincoln and Clyde high-five.jpg Clyde McBride from the Loud House with Shampoo.png Clyde and Lynn playing with the hackysack.png Clyde hates the Lobby ship.png Clyde McBride from the Loud House CG.png Lincoln and Clyde McBride Paparazzi from the Loud House.png The Loud House Characters Cast - Cropped.png The Loud House Characters Cast in Overnight Success (Nickelodeon).png Lincoln and friends discuss the plan.png Lobby reunion selfie.png OvernightSuccess54.png Bobby the security guard.png Lori in Bobby's arms.png Bobby tapping Clyde's shoulder.png Clyde volunteers.png The Loud House Howard and Harold McBride Father's Day.jpg The Loud House Howard and Harold McBride Volcano.png The Loud House Howard McBride and Clyde.png The Loud House Howard and Harold McBride Outside.png The Loud House - Clyde's Dads Howard and Harold.png New Clyde render.png Clyde Transparent.png Clyde_walking.png Clyde's hazmat suit.png Clyde Swim.png Clyde Halloween.png SpongeBob and Patrick with Clincoln McCloud (in their hockey outfits).PNG Baseballers outnumbering boys.png Lincoln outnumbering Lynn for friendship.png And the beat goes on and on.png Punk lincoln and clyde by darrenrosario dbnutyh.png Clyde and Lincoln dancing Fourth (4th) Wall in Really Loud Music 2.png Clyde and Lincoln dancing Fourth (4th) Wall in Really Loud Music.png Pixelated Lincoln and Clyde.PNG An upside view of Lincoln and Clyde.PNG External links * * Category:The Loud House characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Nerds Category:Cowards Category:Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Characters with glasses Category:Wimps Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters with black hair Category:African-American Category:Heroes Category:Characters with freckles Category:Adoptive characters